The View from Lagrange
by The Endless Waltz Project
Summary: When the young woman September is reawakened from ColdSleep, the Gundam pilots must race against time and a new enemy to save and create a new world of peace.
1. HALO - Begin

Title: "The View From LeGrange."  
  
Author: Teako  
  
Muse(s): Azeroth, Neria Hikeromialia eras Killereu, Vendrasiamas,  
  
Tripazohah, and  
  
Himikoranah.  
  
Disclaimers: I own nothing from Shinkidosenki Gundam Wing. I own the plot,  
  
story line, and original characters of 'The View From LeGrange.'  
  
Warnings: Shonen Ai, angst, idiocy, super-natural, general... for now, Original  
  
Characters. Also, the disease September has is actually Haemophilia... and  
  
technically it should be only passed to males of a family.... but I'm a fanfic  
  
writer. This is what we're for!  
  
Pairings: None yet.  
  
Archived: Fanfiction.net  
  
Feedback: Hit me.  
  
Flames: Bring 'em. But be warned, they'll only inspire me to write MORE  
  
horrible fics!  
  
Chapter Song: Stealing Babies - Our Lady Peace  
  
  
  
In After Colony 199, earth and it's colonies have decided to celebrate almost 5  
  
years of peace by collaborating on the Terraformation project that will turn the  
  
planet of Mars into a paradise for all humans. The colonial companies Winner  
  
and Barton, along with the earth conglomerate Lipton, fund the prestigious  
  
"Fortuna's Gate Project." But when Lt. Noin calls from Mars, the ex Gundam  
  
pilots find themselves wrapped up in the fight to save an old found friend, the  
  
seventh pilot September, from becoming the saviour of humanity, and dying as  
  
Mars' sacrificial lamb for a new age.  
  
H.A.L.O. - Hyper Ascent LeGrange Operation  
  
The year was A.C. 183. Thousands of children were disappearing daily from  
  
every colony, and no one seemed to care or notice.  
  
When the heir of the Winner company was not found in his bed one night, no  
  
one reported it.  
  
When a child from the streets of war torn L2 colony didn't show up to rampage  
  
the markets one morning, no one cared.  
  
As the parents of a circus child didn't find their son for practise, they didn't  
  
find this strange.  
  
Two children from the Chinese sector of L5 disappeared one day, their  
  
instructors where annoyed but unalarmed.  
  
As her parents slept, an heir to a company of prestige was taken, her nurses  
  
reported nothing.  
  
When a young research subject was not found in her cell one morning, the  
  
scientists continued down the hall.  
  
All tales of irresponsible caretakers? Or a mass conspiracy? How  
  
X-file-ie.The untold numbers of children taken from their beds one night in  
  
January A.C.183 was never reported.  
  
Though the mass of small humans where never seen again, 8 children were.  
  
Returned to their homes a years later. Some under new names and no one  
  
complained.  
  
***  
  
"WAHHHHH!"  
  
"Seven! Don't cry!" A blonde boy-child pleaded with a black haired  
  
girl-child. The girl had fallen hard during an endurance test, skinning her knees  
  
and hands.  
  
"Oooo! That'll leave a scar!" Said a boy with long brown hair nonchalantly.  
  
The blonde frowned as the girl, known as Seven, began to cry harder.  
  
"Two!" A taller child scolded, as she ran over to Seven.  
  
"Wha, Eight? Wha'd I do?" Two asked uncertainly.  
  
"You dummy! Seven hurt herself!" A chinese girl yelled, punching the brown  
  
haired child in the shoulder.  
  
"OW!!!!! SIX!"  
  
"Omae o korosu." A japanese boy said to the girl who had hurt the other boy.  
  
"One! Stop saying that! WE DON'T KNOW WHAT IT MEANS!" A latino boy  
  
complained loudly.  
  
"HAHA! Idiot!" A chinese boy teased. The latino boy pouted.  
  
"Oh, shut up Five! You don't know what it means either!"  
  
"Stupid girl..." The chastened Five mumbled. Six smiled triumphantly.  
  
The children gathered around Seven, wearing looks of concern, annoyance or  
  
disinterest.  
  
"What's going on?!" A female yelled from the far side of the bare courtyard. A  
  
tall Asian woman ran forward.  
  
"Way to go, Sev, now the doc will get mad at us..." The american Two  
  
muttered.  
  
Seven cried harder.  
  
"Four? What happened?" Doctor M asked the blonde boy who always seemed  
  
in-charge and the brain of any mischief the group got into.  
  
"Seven fell from the ledge during the endurance test. I think Five pushed her."  
  
7 sets of various colored eyes glared at the chinese boy, who looked guiltily at  
  
the ground.  
  
"She's sooooo slow!" He complained. However, Doctor M didn't buy it. Five  
  
was always very impatient, and pushed and hurt anyone in his way. The woman  
  
picked up Seven and told Five to follow her.  
  
"Ha ha!" Six crowed, dancing slightly. "Five got in trouble!" Cadets 5 and 6  
  
were always fighting, though they came from the same colony, the two chinese  
  
children didn't get along well. Five was protective of the chinese girl  
  
sometimes and Six couldn't stand it. She pretended that she was the  
  
reincarnation of a god of war and wouldn't accept any help from anyone.  
  
Two and One were very much the same, but got along much better. One  
  
protected Two and vise versa. But Two was very hyper while One, who'd  
  
been in the H.A.L.O project longer than anyone there, was sedate and  
  
introverted.  
  
The best pairing so far tried had been Three and Four. Three fought much  
  
better than the small arabian child, but couldn't think as quickly or come up  
  
with plans as effective as his partner.  
  
That left Seven and Eight to work together. Though none of the children could  
  
understand why Seven was there, she was always held in much more prestige  
  
than all of them. Eight was the oldest and most adept at fighting and could put  
  
together the guns faster than even One. Seven and Eight balanced out well on  
  
paper, but in truth, Eight worked better alone, and Seven worked best with  
  
Four and Three, who had the patience to deal with her slower thought  
  
processes and reflexes.  
  
"I hope she'll be ok!" The blonde boy cried to Three, who nodded.  
  
"Me too. Last time something like this happened, she wasn't here for days!"  
  
"That's because she's an alien, dummy!" Two chastened. "She has a different  
  
body then us humans and has'ta go back to Jupiter to get fixed"  
  
"Don't lie, Two! Seven is human! She's just weak!" Six began chanting "Seven  
  
is WEAK!" over and over until Three kicked her in the shin.  
  
"Shut up! Seven is not weak! She's just delicate! She's a lady, right Four?"  
  
The latino boy turned to his friend who nodded.  
  
"Right!"  
  
"Wrong! Seven is an android! Me an Two saw a show about it on the TV!"  
  
One cried, coming out of his introverted shell to offer his hypothesis.  
  
"You snuck into the rec-room?" Eight asked, giving One and Two "The Look."  
  
The two boys looked nervous. Eight was older and could beat them up. All the  
  
children hated and feared "The Look."  
  
They shivered.  
  
"Anyway, you're all wrong. Seven has a disease called anima-"  
  
"ANIME?!? I love that stuff! Pikachu! I CHOOSE YOU!" Two screamed,  
  
pretending to throw a ball, then hopping around going "Pikachu! Pikachu!"  
  
"Two! Arg! Not Anime, dummy! Anima! I heard the doctors talking about it!  
  
It's when you get a cut and can't stop bleeding!"  
  
"Oh... that's bad! Is she going to die?" Two looked very upset. He liked  
  
September. She was nice and let him sleep in her bed when he got scared of  
  
the nightmares that wouldn't stop. She put up with him more than even Four.  
  
One had his reasons to feel sad as well. Seven was the best at all things  
  
mechanical, and helped him fix his computer, which he broke often.  
  
Being the only other girl her age, Six was very distressed by the thought of  
  
being all alone with the boys and the overbearing Eight. Seven also was the  
  
only one Six every let help her, and that was only with her music player, which  
  
frizzled out constantly because of the interference in the training colony air.  
  
Three had other reasons than she was good with machines to be distressed  
  
about Seven's illness. He had a small crush on the pretty little girl. With her  
  
thick, long dark hair tied in three braids and her dark brown eyes, Seven was  
  
so cute, it was hard not to see how the taller latino boy couldn't like her even a  
  
little bit. She was also so nice to everyone, and, like his best-friend Four, was  
  
very vulnerable and , very UNlike Four, endearingly absentminded.  
  
Like Three, Four had a little crush on Seven. She was pretty, but also, she was  
  
so nice and cute. Once or twice, she would wake him up in the middle of the  
  
night and ask if she could sleep in his bed or borrow the teddy-bear he'd stolen  
  
from the library the one time.  
  
And Eight? Well, she only felt an older sister-like duty to the seven children,  
  
and it wasn't only too Seven, and she knew that Doctor M would take care of  
  
the little Mediterranean girl. She was 9 while the others where only 5, and  
  
understood the situation better than the children, so she knew more was at steak  
  
than the life of one small anaemic girl.  
  
They had to save the universe.  
  
***  
  
"Congratulations, Gundam Pilots 1,2,3,4,5,6 and 8. You have passed the  
  
H.A.L.O project qualifications and will be sent to your positions till the Time  
  
comes, when you'll be needed. You're Gundam designs will be put in your  
  
designated Scientist's possession. They will find you. To insure you speak  
  
nothing of this, your memories of this institution will be wiped, and you will be  
  
sent back to your former caretakers, who have been wiped and given false  
  
memories in which you stayed in their care for the past 2 years. Here are your  
  
assignments."  
  
-Heero Yuy, to accompany Odin Lowe and follow his directions till the Time.  
  
-Duo, to return to the streets of L2, you'll be picked up at the Time.  
  
-Triton Bloom, to return to the circus and train in acrobatics with your family,  
  
when the Time comes you will be contacted.  
  
-Quatre R. Winner, to return to the Winner family and learn further about  
  
leadership.  
  
-Chang WuFei, to train with Xis on L5 until you both are contacted.  
  
-Long Xis, to train with WuFei till the Time comes.  
  
-Octavia North, to stay with the institute here on Mars' moon, till the Time.  
  
"Goodbye and good luck." 


	2. September - 01

Title: "The View From LeGrange."  
  
Author: Teako  
  
Muse(s): Azeroth, Neria Hikeromialia eras Killereu, Vendrasiamas,  
  
Tripazohah, and  
  
Himikoranah.  
  
Disclaimers: I own nothing from Shinkidosenki Gundam Wing. I own the plot,  
  
story line, and original characters of 'The View From LeGrange.' In the words  
  
of the great fafic author: I don't own the play ground, I'm just swinging on the  
  
monkey-bars. But I brought my own toys!  
  
Warnings: Shonen Ai, angst, idiocy, super-natural, general... for now, Original  
  
Characters.  
  
Pairings: 1+2+1, 3+4+3, 5+?  
  
Archived: Fanfiction.net  
  
Feedback: Hit me.  
  
Flames: Bring 'em. But be warned, they'll only inspire me to write MORE  
  
horrible fics!  
  
Chapter Song: Dammit - Blink 182  
  
Fortuna's Gate Arch, Chapter One: September  
  
The year is A.C. 199, the Year of the Virgin. The steady balance of peace and  
  
friction had come to a concession. Large 'fires' of resistance of the world  
  
order where put out by the ever vigilant Preventers Agents in the first years.  
  
Now, 4 years since the end of the Eve Wars, the ex-Gundams pilots were  
  
relaxing from the stresses of war, adapting to the simple joys and interests of  
  
civilian life.  
  
Humanity was so secure in it's peace and prosperity, it had begun to create a  
  
new world on Mars. Terraformation was on the agenda of all the  
  
World-Colony leaders. It was called "The Fortuna's Gate Project." Financed  
  
by three of the most recognised companies in the solar system, Winner  
  
Enterprises, the Barton Foundation (still trying to redeem it's self from the  
  
Maremeia incident in A.C 196) and the mysterious Lipton Company.  
  
Winner and Barton had never met the head of the Lipton company, but as long  
  
as the checks kept coming, no one complained...  
  
***  
  
"Quatre! Stop complaining!" Maremeia commanded from her place on the sofa  
  
of the Winner CEO room. She glared exasperatedly at the blonde arabian who  
  
was hunched over his desk, pouring over papers, which were littered all over  
  
the massive desk.  
  
"But Marie... Lipton has again refused to meet with us! Wouldn't you like to  
  
meet the person that's helping us create a new world?"  
  
"I don't really care." She took a sip of her tea, then placed it on the coffee  
  
table gingerly, keeping an eye on Quatre. She was worried about him stressing  
  
over all these little details. So what if this stupid Lipton loser didn't want to  
  
meet two underage bosses of the richest companies in the universe? His loss.  
  
"But Marie-"  
  
"Gah! Quatre! Enough! I'm so sick of you worrying about this!"  
  
"But what if he doesn't think we're as serious about this as he is! He's  
  
contributed more money then we have! Maybe he thinks this is all a publicity  
  
stunt to bring in more income to our companies!"  
  
"Does it matter? We know that isn't it. You have faced first hand the horrors of  
  
war, Quat. And I have a world to create in my Father's name. I don't care if  
  
some stuffy old loser thinks I'm a lime-light seeker!"  
  
"But what if he-"  
  
"What if!? What if!? What if he thinks we're a bunch of fame seekers! What if  
  
he thinks we're aliens from Pluto!? Who cares?!"  
  
"What if he thinks you're both too young to run your own multi- trillion  
  
companies?"  
  
"Hi Trowa." The two voices of Quatre Winner and Maremeia  
  
Kushrenadah-Barton chorused together.  
  
"Would you stop lurking in dark corners and be sociable? Geez, you're not a  
  
soldier anymore! Oh! I'm way too worked up for all this tonight! If you think  
  
I'm going to assault your precious Quatre just grab a gun and stand behind him!  
  
Ugh! I'm going," The petite red-head stood and stretched as Trowa came into  
  
the light, looking slightly chastened.  
  
Quatre smiled at Trowa cutely as the ex-mercenary came over and leaned  
  
against the desk.  
  
Maremeia rolled her eyes at the cuteness, and cleared her throat.  
  
"Hello? I'm going back, St. Anne is probably worried about me. We'll discuss  
  
this further tomorrow, Quatre." as she exited, she added to Trowa. "Don't let  
  
him get too worked up about this, uncle. I swear, leave him alone long enough,  
  
Quat'll blame himself for the fact that there's no air in space!"  
  
Quatre frowned. "I knew I forgot something..." he joked tiredly. Maremeia  
  
laughed and was gone.  
  
"Now that the business dominatrix is gone, how was your night, Trowa?"  
  
Quatre inquired as he buried himself in a document about "The Air to Space  
  
Ratio on MO 25328."  
  
"Fine, Heero and Duo are fine. Wufei is as grumpy as ever..." noticing Quatre  
  
wasn't listening anymore, Trowa lifted an eyebrow. "but he got over that after  
  
we all had sex. Oh and Zechs came by and joined in..." Quatre nodded. "And  
  
Trieze stopped by to say hello and give blow jobs, regardless of the fact he's  
  
been dead for 4 years."  
  
"Oh? That's nice, dear."  
  
"Quatre. You're not listening." The latino ex-pilot complained as he stole the  
  
paper from his lover's grasp.  
  
"Hey! I am too! Give that back! I neeeeeeeed it!" The considerably shorter  
  
pilot leapt to his feet to retrieve the document held high above his head.  
  
Trowa grinned. "You neeeeeeeed it? Well you'll have to come get it!" With  
  
that the brown haired 20 year old darted out the door, with the blonde hot on  
  
his heals.  
  
"No fair! You have longer legs than I do! - Oh, hi Mr. Austin! - TROOOWA!!"  
  
The dignified Winner CEO screamed as he followed his lover down the halls  
  
of the complex. Bumping into a few executives along the way.  
  
"Gotta catch me, pretty boy!" Trowa laughed, leading the blonde into the  
  
residential area of the mansion.  
  
"I'll kill you!!!" Whined Quatre, as he almost smacked into a wall at a sharp  
  
corner.  
  
"What's going on?" A certain braided-death god asked as the two raced down  
  
the halls of the Winner family.  
  
Quatre collapsed beside Duo.  
  
"That meanie stole my document!!" Yelled Quatre as he gasped for breath by  
  
the american. "help meeee!!" The arabian begged, giving his friend the Big  
  
Blue Eyes treatment. Duo groaned.  
  
"Oh no! Please, Q! Not 'The BBE'! Ok! Ok! I'll help!" Shinigami grinned  
  
evilly. "Watch this!" And he raced off. Quatre frowned.  
  
"Remember, Duo! Stop, not kill! I'll need him later!"  
  
Duo saluted him cheekily and ran off in the general direction the latino had  
  
taken.  
  
There was a huge crash, followed by the sound of several expensive vases and  
  
busts shattering. Quatre winced. Rasid was going to kill him.  
  
Duo came back a moment later, waving a torn piece of paper feverantly.  
  
Followed shortly by a dishevelled looking Trowa.  
  
"Ow..." The hurt looking 19 year old whined. Quatre smirked at him.  
  
"Well, that's what you get for stealing my work." Trowa groaned in agreement.  
  
"You get a trained assassin sent after you..."  
  
"Well... yeah." Quatre gave Trowa a kiss on the cheek before flouncing over to  
  
his grinning braided friend.  
  
"Thanks, Duo!"  
  
"Always a pleasure, Kitty!" The braided winked at the blonde.  
  
"Will you three stop horsing around out there and get in here?" The chinese  
  
ex-pilot demanded from a room near by. He huffed at them and disappeared  
  
back into the room.  
  
"Yes, Wufie..." Trowa and Duo said together as the trudged to the designated  
  
room.  
  
Quatre tried to sneak back to his office, but Trowa spotted him and dragged  
  
him along.  
  
"I have work to do! I have to fix that air in space problem!" Duo and Trowa  
  
laughed, when Quatre caught on he denied that he'd meant ALL of space, but  
  
the problem on MO 25328.  
  
"Whatever." Duo said, as he plopped down on the bed of the room. Quatre  
  
pouted and sat beside him. Trowa went to stand beside Wufei and behind  
  
Heero, who was typing furiously at his laptop.  
  
"What's up, Heero? What's so very important that you must keep me from  
  
sleep?" Duo asked his koi annoyedly.  
  
"A mission."  
  
Four groans resounded from the room.  
  
"Oh god! Heero's having flash-backs from the war!" Duo stood and shook the  
  
japanese youth's shoulders.  
  
"Snap out of it, koi! We're not terrorists anymore!"  
  
"Duo... It's from NOIN. Not J."  
  
"Oh... well then, continue." Duo laughed nervously and sat back on the bed.  
  
Everyone's temperament seemed to change as the prospect of a mission came  
  
into view. They became serious and a hush fell over the room, like many times  
  
before when they'd shared safe-houses during the war. It was a nostalgic  
  
feeling, full of memories and past emotions, but also full of pain, angst and  
  
hurt. So they were all glad when Heero pulled up the file.  
  
"It says, "Hey guys, this is Noin. I have a job for you. It should be very easy  
  
and you'll be very surprised at the end circumstance so please humour me, and  
  
complete my instructions. Enclosed in this file is a password only Heero can  
  
decipher." it's 'Zechs in sexy' by the way. "Use it to open storage bunker 756  
  
on Luna. There you'll find four surprises. I'll only explain one of them,  
  
because the other three are very important and should not be divulged in this  
  
manor.  
  
The first is a girl of your age in a status pod. Wake her up, and in 12 months  
  
time bring her to Mars so she can complete her mission. Her name is  
  
September. Help her reintegrate into society. I'm sure Quatre can pay for  
  
anything that might arise. Maybe bring her some clothes. She's supposed to be  
  
short and is probably very thin as she's been in status since she was a child.  
  
Good luck guys, any problems, contact me here." Ok... any ideas?" Heero  
  
looked around.  
  
Quatre stared at the screen. "What?" He asked. It seemed really weird to them  
  
all. Even Heero had his doubts. What was a 19 year old girl doing in a bunker  
  
on the moon's surface? And how long had she been in there? What were the  
  
other things that they'd find? Well, there was only one way to find out.  
  
Besides, they all needed some action.  
  
"Let's go." They all said at once.  
  
-Owari chapter one, next chapter "The Layers and the Will to Surface " 


	3. The Layers and the Will to Surface - 02

Title: "The View From Lagrange."  
  
Author: Teako  
  
Note: I wrote this when I was hyper. The other chapters probably won't have this much insanity. Ok... they might. ^-^ TURN OFF THE LIGHT! I MUST WORK IN DARKNESS! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! *cough*  
  
Muse(s): Azeroth, Neria Hikeromialia eras Killereu, Vendrasiamas, Tripazohah, and  
  
Himikoranah.  
  
Disclaimers: I own nothing... except YOU! DANCE FOR MOMMY! *cackles and shoots at the reader's feet with a gun*  
  
Azeroth: *sighs and takes the gun from the insane authoress*  
  
Warnings: Shonen Ai, hetero, angst, idiocy, super-natural, general... for now, Original  
  
Characters, super hyper author making a weird attempt at humour.  
  
Pairings: 1+2+1, 3+4+3, 5+?, 4/7(OC)  
  
Archived: Fanfiction.net  
  
Feedback: CRAVED!!!! HELP ME!!!!  
  
Flames: Bring 'em. But be warned, they'll only inspire me to write MORE horrible fics!  
  
Chapter Song: Adia - Sarah Machlachlan  
  
Fortuna's Gate Arch, Chapter Two: The Layers and the Will to Surface  
  
"It's through there, weirdest bunker we's got on the moon. Lot'sa people come to visit 'er, never go in. Just stare at 'er. Even during the war. These weird looking guys and sometimes this real pretty chink girl!" The horny looking old bunker keeper licked his lips and winked lustily at the five teens. WuFei raised an eye-brow at the racist name.  
  
"'Chink'? I thought people had evolved past such remarks." He commented to Quatre, as they made their way to bunker 756. Quatre laughed.  
  
"Well, 'moonies' are always a little behind the times." WuFei gave the blonde a look, that said 'moonie?'  
  
"Maybe L4 is bigoted as well."  
  
"Enough." Heero commanded. Everyone saluted him comically, making the ex- Perfect Soldier roll his eyes. "We're here."  
  
The stopped in front of a monstrous door, tall enough to let a Gundam pass without it having to bend, and wide enough for two to stand side by side comfortably. They stood and stared at the immense door for awhile, marvelling at it. Then Duo said,  
  
"Big door, huh?" Everyone else was knocked out of their stupor.  
  
"Yes, Duo. It's a very big door." Heero said, with a tone of something that may have been affection for the american. Grabbing his koi's braid Heero dragged him over to the consul on the left side of the door. He typed in the password 'Zechs in sexy', while Duo snickered about Noin being only SLIGHTLY obvious about where her affections lay.  
  
When the large doors slide open, they all tensed for some ominous sight, a gnarled corpse, a wall of twisted metal, another door, a small child bouncing a ball and singing 'Away in a Manger' or something equally scary, like Relena. But all they found was a large area about the size of a ball room.  
  
Trowa flicked on a light switch on the side of the wall.  
  
There were a number of doors and they split up into three groups, WuFei and Trowa, Quatre and Duo, and Heero went off on his own. Their mission was to find the girl and meet up in 30 minutes, regardless of whether they'd found 'September' or not. Heero went to the left, Quatre and Duo to the right, and Trowa and WuFei went straight to another huge door.  
  
"It ain't no joke I'd like to buy the world a toke  
  
And teach the world to sing in perfect harmony  
  
And teach the world to snuff the fires and the liars  
  
Hey l know it's just a song but it's spice for-"  
  
"Duo! Be quite!" Quatre hushed the braided-wonder, who pouted slightly. They'd entered a narrow room, with computers lining each wall. Quatre was seated at one, searching for any files, however it appeared that someone had wiped them all.  
  
"Heero'd like this room, huh?" Duo asked, peering over his blonde friend's shoulder.  
  
"Yes. It must be hard trying to get his attention sometimes." The arabian remarked.  
  
Duo smirked, "Not as hard as it is for Tro to get you away from your desk."  
  
"I really should slow down some, hey?"  
  
"Ya-huh. Anyway, there's nothing here, can we get moving?" Duo begged, wrapping his arms around Quatre's neck.  
  
"Pweeease, Kitty? I'm sooooo bored!" Quatre laughed and agreed, shaking the american off. He got up and made his way to the door, followed by the now bouncing Shinigami.  
  
Going farther left, they came upon an odd looking room, which glowed green and blue. In the right corner was a large tube full of luminous blue goo. To the left was a semi-circular control-panel, with various buttons that flashed green. Straight ahead were two machines of unknown function and a stasis pod...  
  
Duo and Quatre edged forward, closer to the elliptically shaped pod. Each dreading they'd find a skeleton or a rotting corpse.  
  
They really had to stop watching so many late night movies on "Space".  
  
(Space is a Sci-fi channel we have in Canada! GO CANADA! Canada rules!  
  
***  
  
"What the HELL are those?" WuFei demanded after a 10 minute silence on his and Trowa's part. Trowa blinked and stared a while longer before responding.  
  
"Those... are Gundams. Three of them."  
  
"Ok, that much I gathered. Now, What are they doing here. On the moon. In a bunker. During peace-time. And who's are they? And who made them? And who pilots them!?" The chinese youth demanded. Trowa stared at WuFei for a moment.  
  
"Why are you asking me?!"  
  
"Don't you know?!"  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, Heero was getting that 'kid in a candy store' look as he pranced, yes 'pranced', around a room with wear-house quantities of explosives, guns, flame throwers, knives...  
  
***  
  
Quatre and Duo breathed a sigh of relief as the hatch open and revealed a perfectly whole girl. When taking another look at the naked girl, she had dark, Egyptian features and long impossibly thick hair, which was sprawled around her like a black aura. She wasn't particularly beautiful, but she had a exotic Nile feel to her and a radiance of innocence and child-like charm. She was also so thin it was quite believable she'd been in cold- sleep for years.  
  
Suddenly, both boys were smacked out of there trance as they realised their mission wasn't wearing anything. Quatre blushed a lobstery red and threw the clothes at her. Duo raised his eye-brows at the little blonde who was now hiding his face behind his hands.  
  
"Calmness, Kitty, it's only a girl. We like boys, remember?" Duo said as he wrapped the blanket they'd brought around the surprisingly light girl.  
  
Quatre scowled at the braided Shinigami, still blushing. "I like girls. I just like boys too."  
  
"Oh. Then I'll do this. Go fiddle around with those panels. They must wake her up." Duo went into special soldier mode. "There must be some kind of release to get these wires and tubes from her left, and right arms and legs. Also her head. My theory is that that one," he said, tracing the tube from the head of the pod to the base of the girl's scull. "keeps her asleep. De-activate it, kay?"  
  
"Affirmative." Quatre, said, taking a seat at the most important looking consul. After assessing the controls for about a minute, he typed a sequence and the tubes in September's arms and legs shuddered and retracted from the girl's thin body.  
  
"We still need the main one, Quat."  
  
"Yes... give me a moment." And, as he said, in a moment, the tube preformed the same dance as the wires and was gone. Duo grinned at he blonde and gave him a thumbs-up. Then Duo paused.  
  
"Hey, I just had a thought-"  
  
"That doesn't happen very often. Did it hurt?" Teased the arabian as he walked over to the status pod, blush-free since the girl now had a blanket draped over her entire, small body. Duo gave Quatre a playfully hurt look.  
  
"No. But think, what if that tube attached to her scull had been the only thing keeping her alive, and when we pulled it she turned into a dust corpse and- whoa! Quatre! I Was kidding! Do you need a paper bag or something?!"  
  
Quatre was hyperventilating at such a proposition. What if they had killed her! An innocent would have died! Ect, ect... insert Quatre-y guilt thoughts here. After he calmed down, he pounced on Duo and gave the braided idiot a good punch in the stomach for worrying him.  
  
"Geez Quatre, you have a hissy-fit when you think you could have killed a total stranger, but have no problem knocking the wind outa your best friend!"  
  
Giving Duo a raised eye-brow Quatre noted sarcastically that if he'd knocked the wind out of his 'best friend', how could said person say such a long verse. Duo coughed and, after pushing the blonde off his stomach, stood and went back to the pod.  
  
***  
  
...C-4, mini-nukes, bazookas, Martha Stewart, beam cannons, pulse rifles, anti-mater blasters, Vulcan cannons, pin-point assassination sniper guns...  
  
***  
  
Trowa brushed a layer of dust that coved the consul in front of the first Gundam.  
  
"Gundam 06, Nataku... um... WuFei? Didn't you destroy that one? We had to destroy ours! NO! MY DEAR HEAVYARMS! I COULD HAVE SAAAAVED YOUUUUU!" Trowa pounded on the surface then stood straight.  
  
"I'm ok."  
  
WuFei stared at the latino, who had obviously gone insane. Then read the word "nataku" and was torn between being outraged, and lapsing into crazed cult-like prayers and worshipping. He decided on the secret answer "find out more" and took a look at the so-called "Nataku."  
  
On closer inspection, this Gundam named "Nataku" was actually very different from his own. It had a feminine grace none of the known 5 Gundams had, and used a different weapon. It held a huge curved weapon, like a bow without it's strings. WuFei assumed that that was what it was.  
  
"It's not mine, Barton. Look."  
  
"Oh. Ok, lets move on."  
  
They went to the next one. It was a very normal looking Gundam, basic design,  
  
but with the pilot special touch. It had a very air-y feel to it. Like it could fight better in space then on earth because of it's design.  
  
"Pretty," Was all Trowa could muster. He was still a little drunk from the trip to the moon. Damn Duo and his yummy alch-ie-mal-hol.  
  
WuFei couldn't help it, he laughed O.\\ Said Trowa.  
  
"Ok, this is VeronaSky, Gundam 07. Uh... it's weapon is a flame-laucher. Cool. THAT WOULDA BEEN USEFUL!"  
  
"It's ok Trowa. We'll kill the pilots later." Trowa gave the chinese teen a hopeful look.  
  
"Promise?"  
  
WuFei patted his friend's back. "I swear."  
  
"Kay."  
  
***  
  
...throwing stars, butterfly knives, Pin-wheels, whips, nun-chucks, bayonets, tritons, Spice Girl CD's, jack knives, machine guns...  
  
***  
  
Duo went back to the pod, Quatre following him. When they peered inside, they were met with a luminous pair of brown eyes. They blinked at them , they blinked back.  
  
"Hello..." A very childlike voice greeted them shakily. Duo helped the girl sit up as she eyed them in a frightened way.  
  
"Hello, we've been sent to help you. Lt. Noin of the Fortuna's Gate project sent us to revive you. We'll be taking care of you for the next 12 months, Ms. September. We have some clothes here for you. Are you strong enough to put them on by yourself?"  
  
"... I am Gundam pilot. Of course I am." She struggled to sit up for a moment. And turning took the clothes gently from Quatre's grasp. She shot them booth an odd glance over her shoulder. Reading it correctly, they turned around.  
  
"Hey... did she say 'Gundam pilot'? Is she delusional or what?" Duo whispered to the blonde. Quatre thought for a moment.  
  
"Well... it isn't intirely impossible. She's been in her longer then the Gundams have been around, right. How else would she know? We'll have to wait till the others come back with their findings... hey! What time is it?!"  
  
"22:32... why?"  
  
"We're 2 minutes late!"  
  
"OH NO! HEERO WILL KILL US!!!!!"  
  
***  
  
Heero checked his watch. He was standing by the main door again, his pockets bursting with ammo and guns. Late, late, late. Everyone was always late. 22:33. They must be in trouble! Ah well, Heero was to lazy to go get them. He waited.  
  
***  
  
Trowa and WuFei were looking at the last Gundam, which was huge, and blackish-red. It had two monstrous looking long swords of gundanium. It reminded Trowa of the pictures in Duo's bible (which he used to prop up a table leg in his living room.... what? Did you expect him to READ that?) of that Lucy guy.  
  
(Lucy... as in Lucifer. Duo rocks.)  
  
"Well, we should be getting back. It's been five minutes past the allotted time, so Heero is probably going nuts. Also, we should show the other's our findings... hey, weren't we supposed to find that September girl?"  
  
Trowa shrugged, "Probably, lets go." And they left.  
  
How anti-climatic.  
  
***  
  
As Duo and September walked in front of him, Quatre watched the lithe girl's soft and slightly unsteady movements. She had an aura of... something around her. Something that made him want to...  
  
Quatre blushed and shook his head, then smiled, he had Trowa. Then Quatre slipped into a dreamy state of reminiscing and fantasising... BUT WHY DID SEPTEMBER KEEP SLIPPING INTO THEIR BED?!  
  
"You don't... remember me...?" A shaky voice asked from beside him. Startled, Quatre stared at the shorter September, who was now walking beside him.  
  
He stared at her for a moment, then smiled. "We've never met, Ms. September."  
  
The girl, gave him an almost blank look, then nodded. "Alright... Here." She stopped him suddenly, and violently, she was obviously stronger then she looked. In a 'Vulcan Mind-meldy' way, September placed her fingers on either of Quatre's temples. A strong pulse of energy slipped through the girl's digits.  
  
"Seven! Don't cry!"  
  
"Seven fell from the ledge during the endurance test. I think Five pushed her."  
  
"Can I sleep here, Four? I had a scary dream and..."  
  
"What's going to happen to her?"  
  
Quatre, scared of the sensation at first, quickly adjusted to the assaults on his mind.  
  
"What... are these..?" Images of himself as a child, but not as his memory directed. He looked slightly tattered and beaten up, he was kneeling beside a little girl who looked to be as old as himself, about five. After a moment he realised it was September, but his mind said "Seven." And her voice whispered "Four."  
  
"Do you remember now? H.A.L.O.? The panda-teddy bear? When we went to the library, you stole the bear because Three said he liked it? And when we'd all get scared of tomorrow... and sleep in your bed? Quatre? Do you?"  
  
Pain, pain drilling into his mind, tests, endurance runs, falling from high places, shooting huge guns, the panda bear...  
  
"Shut up! Seven is not weak! She's just delicate! She's a lady, right Four?"  
  
"Trowa? Little Trowa? Cute..."  
  
"Quatre! Please... tell me?!" The voice cried. Then in a huge flood, they all returned, two pasts, but one so obviously fabricated and one so obviously true.  
  
When Quatre's vision came back, he was crumpled on the ground September with him, her cold fingers slipping from his temples to his cheek, sweat glistening on her face and neck.  
  
"Yes... yes."  
  
Then, they both cried, hugging each other fiercely.  
  
Duo, who was now joined by the rest of the group stared at the two.  
  
"What the Hell?"  
  
-Owari chapter two, next chapter "Your Lucky Day in Hell " 


End file.
